Happy Birthday Massie
by Ihatepeople33
Summary: UPDATED! Massie's 17th birthday
1. Chapter 1

A/n= I do not own a thing!

Happy Birthday Massie!

Massie Block: Massie's life was perfect she had the best boyfriend; she was popular, rich, alpha, beautiful, smart and almost perfect. Massie was 16 turning 17. She had the best group of friends and she was ready to have some fun on Vacation. There was one thing that was different about Massie, she was still a virgin. The only one of all of her friends. She knew she was ready so this UN-drama filled vacation was going to be the perfect time and place to loose it right?

Alicia Rivera: Alicia was Massie's Beta, and also a slut. She had a great boyfriend who she would hook up with every night. Her life was perfect right?

Claire Lyons: She was dating Cam Fisher and was loving life. She was pretty and perfect. What could be better than a vacation with her boyfriend right?

Kristin Gregory: She was dating Chris Plovert and was totally in love…right?

Dylan Marvil: She was dating Kemp Hurley, who she amazingly transformed into a non pervert. She realized she was not fat and perfect…right?

3 reviews to continue…don't worry wont be all about what you think…I just need to build up my plot on this! Will get better…


	2. Birthdat preasent

**A/n- I have updated!! I don't own it… :( **

**Let's say 10 reviews and I will update?**

"Thank you soooo much Mom I love my present." I said as my mom handed my 10 plane tickets to the Bahamas' for me and my friends to spend my 17th birthday at.

"Sure. But just be care full. Don't do anything you will regret. And your plane leaves tomorrow!" Massie's mom Kendra says as she leaves her room. Massie sighs and logs on to Aim and she hears a ding.

**Shortz4life: Hey baby. 4 days until your birthday!**

Massie squealed. That was Derrick, her perfect boyfriend since she was 12. They broke up in 7th grade and the got back together in 8th. She was sure she wanted to lose it to him. He was so nice; he never pressured her to do anything she wanted to do. But this trip is going to change that.

**Massikur: Heyy…guess what I got from my parents for my birthday?**

**Shortz4life: what? Is it a new Ferrari for me?**

**Massikur: No…its better.**

**Shortz4life: What…better? Tell me…**

**Massikur: No…how do I now you there all alone?**

**Shortz4life: umm…idk…hold on...**

**Massikur: Sure?**

The next thing Massie herd was her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and it said Derrick. She picked it up.

"Massie…tell me?" Derrick pleaded.

"Fine, well my mom just gave me 10 tickets to the Bahamas for my birthday and said that we can go to our house shore house there for 2 weeks." Massie said excitedly. She didn't hear an answer and assumed he dropped his phone

"Hello? Derrick is you there?" Massie asked Derrick.

"Umm...yeah I think I just died of excitement." Derrick told Massie as she giggled.

"So…we leave tomorrow so I got to go…bye!" She said and hung up. Next the Pc, or the Pretty Committee is her group of friends. She was so excited she couldn't wait to tell them.

_2 hours later_

I called of my friends and told them. Called all of their boyfriends and told them. Next…pack me and Bean up to go to the Bahamas!


	3. Plane ride

**A/n- I do not own it, AND I UPDATTED!!! R&R!**

**REVIEWWW!!!!**

**The Blocks Private Jet**

**Monday July 1 10.59**

**Massie's POV**

Massie and Derrick were sitting in the back row, cuddling. Alicia and Josh were in the two seats in front of them, and Claire and Cam were in front of them. Kristin, Dylan, Chris, Kemp were all on the floor.

I was lying across the seat with my head on Derrick's lap, listening to my iPod, when I felt some one tap me so I look up and I see Derrick staring at me, so I take my headphone out of my ear and ask him, "What's wrong babe, you look uncomfortable."

"Ok, Massie I want to tell you something." Derrick told her. Massie was very surprised; Derrick only used her first name when it was serious.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." Massie said looking into his eyes.

"Okay, um…I-I…meet me on the beach tonight at 9:00, and come alone." Derrick stuttered out then looked away.

"That's not what you wanted to tell me, but ok fine." Massie argued and lay back down on his lap, and went back to listening to her iPod. She then felt a buzz in her pocket, so she took out her iPhone, and saw she had a new text.

**Alicia: you and derrick look really cozy back there!**

**Massie: He wanted to tell me something, but chicken out. **

**Alicia: O, what do think he wanted to tell you?**

**Massie: I don't know he wants me to meet him alone tonight.**

**Alicia: Ohhhhh, someone's getting laid tonight.**

**Massie: Alicia, stop it. I know let's play a game.**

"Ok, everyone, let's play truth or dare/ 7 minutes in heaven/spin the bottle" Massie told everyone as she slipped her phone back into her pocket, and took her headphone out of her ears.

There were a chorus' of "yeah's" and "sores"

"Ok, me first." Alicia said as she spun the bottle and it landed on Josh. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bath room.

_In the bathroom…_

Josh was sitting in on the sink with Alicia on him with her leg's straddling him, kissing him fiercely.

"Alicia, we need to talk, I mean we have never gone on a date, we only ever hook up, I really like you, go on a date with me." Josh told Alicia, as she was kissing his neck.

"Fine, let's go back out there, Joshie." Alicia said as she winked at him and walked back to the others.


	4. authors note! HELP

Sorry guys, I hate authors note but I really need one!

Ok, well I am writing threes stories and I like the all, but school is hard and my dad is sick so I can not update every one.

So go to my profile and take the poll to tell me which story is your favorite and vote for it!

or

review what ever story you like...the most reviews wins...

I love all of my reviews so keep them coming…

luv luv luv

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's me again !!

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but my dad is sick and he has a really aggressive type of cancer.

I also have writers block on my stories…so, yeah their kind of on hiatus !!

**OKAY WELL HES MY IDEA, I WAS THINKING I COULD DO JUST A BUCH OF MASSINGTON ONE-SHOTS. THEY WOULD BE UPDATED AS CHAPTERS AND YOU CANT GET MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING, COUSE THEY WILL BE FINISHED AT EACH ONE SHOT … IF YOU THINK THIS SI A GOOD IDEA THEN REVIEW !!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so it's been like forever since I updated….

I'm really sorry about that. Well I have been working on my writing, so I think I am going to try and finish this story.

Thank you so much you guys and with the support of my dad, he is still really sick, but he just got a procedure done today that will hopefully help him get better.

Okay so I think I am going to be updating The Old vs. The New, because I love that plot and I have some great ideas.

Thank you guys so much, and hopefully I can update soon.

PS. im going to try to get the next chappy out on Friday but if not then deff. By next Friday.

Xoxo Casey !!!!


End file.
